Ginny's First True love
by CrOuToN
Summary: the new guy at hogwarts has got the hots for ginny but hermione likes him so she dont know what to do


**Chapter 1**

It was another ordinary day. I woke up to find my room chilly. I tumbled out of bed and fell to the floor with a thud. I slipped on my slippers. The cold from then crawled up my legs all the way to my nose. I quickly reached for my bath robe, putting it on, letting the heat from my body warm me up and relax me. I walked to the bathroom and flipped on the lights. They flickered and died down. I tried the switch again and again but they wouldn't come back on. I dug and dug through my cupboards finally pulling out my candles.

A couple of minutes later I was laying in my bathtub with the aroma of vanilla in the hot moist air. I moved my hands through the soft fluffy bubbles as I thought about my homework from last night. I know I finished transfiguration and defense against the dark arts. So I've got it all done.

I started getting out of the bathtub when I heard a loud knock on the door. I quickly grabbed my robe and ran to open it. As the door swung open Hermione plunged into the room.

"Ginny! You've got to get dressed," she said and paused to catch a breath of air. "The hottest 6th year is walking on Hogwarts' grounds." She gave a squeal and sank into my big cushy chair. "He's name is Adrian. He has the most handsome face in the world. He is so sweet," Hermione looked like she was going to melt, like an ice cube in 90 degree weather. 

I was surprised by what she just said because first, hot guys are never sweet and she's never talked about anyone like that before! It was scary but I liked the change in her.

"Chill, Hermione! It's just a guy."

"But a very sexy guy who I'd like to spank." She gave me a naughty look and closed her eyes dreaming about this so called sex god.

"Looks like you got it bad," I laughed and gave her a nudge as we were walking towards the Great Hall.

I was sitting down talking with Hermione and munching on a cupcake when someone patted me gently on the shoulder. I turned around to find the hottest guy in the world standing right there in front of me. My face got hot. I felt my cheeks turn pure red. The temperature was rising all around me!

"Are you Ginny?" he said in the sweetest voice

"Yes I am." I replied trying not to choke on the chocolate stuck on my teeth.

"Can I talk to you…………somewhere in private?" he questioned in that same sweet voice

I nodded and got up glancing at Hermione. She had the saddest look on her face and gave a squeal when he grabbed my hand. He led me to the Gryffindor tower

We were standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password," she demanded in her low tired voice.

The boy said "Fo shizzle ma dizzle" and the portrait flung open revealing the warm common room. We walked in. It was deserted. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to his lean built body. He was about 6'2 with light brown hair, blue eyes and delicious cheekbones. I was about 5'6 and my face dug into his chest. I immediately pulled away.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" I asked in a scared but intimidated voice.

"I'm Adrian. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this but I just had to. You're too sexy to resist. When I look at you my heart melts and just wants to be next to you."

When I heard those words I was shocked. "I've never had anyone say anything as sweet to me before." Tears gathered in my eyes and rolled down my face. Adrian brushed them off very gently with his strong hand. He lifted up my chin and kissed me very softly. My knees went weak and I started falling to the floor. He picked me up and carried me to his dormitory. There were lit candles all over. The air smelled like fresh flowers and vanilla. I felt very relaxed as he laid me on his bed. He pulled his sweater off to reveal muscular arms and chest. He had a six pack covered in a bronze tan. I couldn't help but touch his body. He looked too delicious. I wanted to bite him. He leaned into me and gave me another soft kiss. As we lay there I asked him questions about himself till we fell asleep and dreamt of being in each others arms.


End file.
